iornufandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas
Main Plot * The party is given the chance to choose 5 other people from their adventures to help them during a climactic battle against the Elder Evils. At least 2 of these people will die. * Xauld begins searching for a way to transport his loyal army of devils to Iornu. * A bright comet presages the arrival of the Five Omens, grotesque servants of the Elder Evils and (potentially) the main antagonists of Chapter 6. * Alma and Aramis Dobbs return, but they are horribly burned and disfigured. * The Bone King is actually a scout for a centennial gladiatorial tournament in the Astral Sea. Crossover with another campaign. * The party and Alma are ambushed by a dozen Fatesworn. Players * Hachiman squares off against a Gen-5 super soldier; the creature is a humanoid chimera. * Tingle's old party of travelling bards invites the party to participate in a heist with them. * Several centuries ago, Asmodeus's cambion son (named the Firstborn) fled from his father's domain to Iornu, where he married a young human girl and had two tiefling children. Now, hundreds of their tiefling descendants carry Asmodeus's blood, with some of them manifesting dark powers. Roach is one of these scions. * The Children of Sin are a cult of Asmodean descendants who embrace the evil within themselves. Roach's sister, a blue tiefling named Feather shai Vaar, leads the Winged Legion of the Children, who raid the southern coast of Kalarax atop giant birds. Feather ravages Aklier in an attempt to find and recruit her brother. * Lau participates in a wizard standoff inspired by the riddle of the same name. * A century before the Bright War, the first human settlers of the Typhoon Isles made an oath with the great spirits of the land, promising to never attack them, bind them with magic, or cut down the forests like the orochi did. In exchange, the spirits would peacefully coexist with the humans and teach them their ways for as long as this oath remained. Working together, they fought the orochi and toppled their ancient empire, forcing the snake-sorcerers to resort to drastic measures; in one such case, a dark ritual accidentally unleashed a plague upon the orochi populace, killing roughly half of them overnight. The orochi would never recover. Weird/Quotes * King Desmyn of Orsilius has banished all female servants from his palace. * In the wastes, the players stumble upon an undetonated arcanobomb. * "Even as we speak, my seed has taken root. The minds of mortals are so easily bent". * "20,000 years ago, the Elder Tyrant crossed from the Far Realm into the Multiverse for the first time, devouring everything in its path. So, this world was created by Bahamut and Asmodeus, to guard against the Elder Tyrant's hunger. Trillions of protective glyphs are etched into its mantle, surrounding the rest of the Multiverse in a wall of impenetrable magic. But all walls can be breached, given enough time. That is why the Tyrant's armies return to Iornu between every hibernation cycle, reducing the landscape to dust and excising the memories of themselves from any survivors; Iornu is the gate that stands between them and all of existence. So far, they have besieged this world seven times, but the eighth may very well be the greatest and last." * "Iornas is the planet, and the planet is him. His name simply means of the world in the Ancient Tongue." * "You don't get it, do you? You killed my sister twice and she still returned." * "I can only enter this form during moments of great urgency and peril. It exhausts too much of the world's power, otherwise. The release of Xauld warranted my return, but this unfortunately awoke the creature at my Heart. It had been hibernating there since the Bright War, waiting for its time to strike. I could feel it slithering around after centuries of sleep. It was then that it began siphoning my power, distorting and warping my mind." * "After I was killed, my wife gave birth to a girl, who was given to a minor clan and raised as their own to protect her. In time, she grew into a woman, strong and charismatic, and married Kaido Hachimoto, your father. Over the years, I have seen many false claimants to the throne, as none truly carry my blood. But you, Hachiman, do. You are the last emperor."